


I - It All Goes Wrong

by enkelimagnus



Series: PurimGifts 2021 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, An Alternate way in which Ziva becomes part of the team, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: It's a routine mission for Ziva. Get in, retrieve information, get out.But her target is not the one she's expecting, and she's in for much more than she bargained for.
Series: PurimGifts 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177448
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	I - It All Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Chag Sameach!
> 
> I went back to my very very first fandom for this little ficlet series!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I'm not too rusty!
> 
> The image that goes with the fic is a moodboard fitting the vibes of the first ficlet!

Ziva’s eyes were trained on her target. 

This mission was one like any other. She was sitting at a table in the corner of the bar, watching her target nervously fake-sip a large martini with way too many olives. The olives were the only thing that seemed to actually be consumed by the woman. She was only pretending to get drunk. 

There was a tattoo of a spider web on her neck, under the swoops of dark hair that she was constantly rearranging. She was not used to this, not the way Ziva was. It was strange that they’d chosen such a… seemingly unpracticed person to deliver the flashdrive. She was used to the others, as sleek and professional as she was. This one was new. And maybe giving her this mission this early in her training was a mistake.

Their loss. Much easier for Ziva to fool them and get what she wanted. 

The lights dimmed, and the stage lit up. The show was about to start. She gave it a few minutes of watching the cabaret dancers perform to the best of their abilities before she moved. She stood from her table smoothly, her dress falling down to cover the top of her thigh that had been uncovered when she was sitting. 

She walked to the bar and settled right by the woman. Her hand rested delicately on the small of her target’s back, before gently pulling towards herself. She leaned in to her ear, but talked loud enough for the bartender and at least one other person to overhear.

“My husband is gone, darling, we can go now,” she smirked, and planted a soft kiss on the crook of the woman’s shoulder. Her green eyes were a little too wide as she nodded and let herself be swooped towards the corridors.

It was way too easy. Either Ziva had gotten much better at this, or the target was really the worst. Or maybe something was wrong and she was being set up. 

They walked out of the main showroom into blindingly-lit corridors. After the soft velvet of every surface in there, the off-white colored stone walls felt offensive. 

“Do you have what I am here for?” She asked in a much less seductive voice. Her hand was almost inside of her large fur coat, ready to pull her gun out any moment. 

“I…” The woman’s voice cracked. “In my room.” 

This was starting to feel like a set-up, but Ziva decided to ignore her instincts. She had a mission, and the information on the flashdrive was worth a little risk. She didn’t dare to think what her superiors would say if they found out she didn’t even slightly put her life on the line for it. 

Ziva nodded and wrapped an arm around the woman’s waist. She pressed her gun against her back with the other. The intent was clear.

“What is your name? I have not seen you around these parts before.”

The elevator was empty when it opened, and they both got into it. The doors closed and she relaxed a little. 

“I’m Abby,” the woman replied after a moment. “I’m from out of town.” 

Classic retort, and pretty classic name. It did suit her somewhat though, with that dark hair and those light eyes. Ziva hummed. 

“Nice to meet you Abby,” she smiled. “I’m so sorry we have to meet like this.” 

The elevator door opened and Abby stepped forward, closely followed by Ziva. “I’m really sorry too.” 

Before Ziva had time to think about what that meant, she saw a gun from the corner of her left eye. She tilted her head a little, and her suspicions were confirmed. There was another one on her right side as well. No way out.

Abby took the opportunity to step away from her, so now Ziva was just standing there with a gun in her hand and two aimed at her head. She sighed deeply. It had been way too easy until then, hadn’t it? She put her hands up, finger off of the trigger of the gun.

She turned to the man at her left, hard look on his face and salt-and-pepper hair. She sighed again. “Agent Gibbs,” she nodded. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Ziva David,” the man nodded back. “I’d say I’m surprised but…” 

“We both know you are not.” 

He motioned for his agents to take her things and Ziva let them. They disarmed her, restrained her and dragged her to the hotel room they were probably conducting their operation from.


End file.
